Royal Pains
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: What do you get when you force a rebelling, cold hearted, and egoistical prince and a beautiful, selfless, and not-so-graceful princess to marry? Without a doubt; royal pain. (Give it a shot)
1. Chapter 1

Royal Pains

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Their kingdom was beautiful and happy. Everyone was healthy and had homes. Their wealth kept going up. They were lucky.

My father wasn't pleased..

Our kingdom was the complete opposite. We were a poor kingdom. Our people had no homes and were on the streets. There was yet another disease going around. And wealth was going down. We weren't so lucky.

My father was jealous of their kingdom. That's how the war started. We had only a few men who could fight. And we were loosing them. We needed a new strategy. And we found one.

Her name was Allyson Marie Dawson. Princess of the Sun Kingdom. I haven't met her yet. From what I've heard, she was the most beautiful woman of our time. And it intrigued me.

Our plan was, that in order to restore our wealth we needed Princess Ally to marry me. So the war could end and the wealth can rightfully be mine as well. It was the perfect plan. But we needed to get her. That was our only obstacle. To reach her. There are many guards in that kingdom. It's very tricky to get in. But somehow we will.

Marrying Princess Ally seemed pleasant to me. But what I didn't like is that once I get married, the throne will belong to me. And I don't want to be king. It's too much responsibility. Too much work. My mother is always correcting every single movement I make. She says she's preparing me for the throne but she's being very annoying.

I want to just be a prince and have a little fun. Sleep with woman and drown in riches. (Fuck bitches get money. Haha no? Ok...) I want to live my life.

But I know that I'm going to be taking the throne whether I like it or not.

"Austy!" Princess Kira exclaims.

Kira was a very kind but very clingy woman. I know she fancies me. And I do a little. But her kingdom was the Star Kingdom. It wasn't very wealthy and rich though. So my father doesn't want me to marry her or have any romance of any kind with her. So I chose to just be allies and friends.

She clearly doesn't see it that way. Every single day she comes and visits me. She gets awfully close and seductive. Not to mention she brings me gifts. Cheap ones though. Also the countless love letters. I even have a room for it. It's just filled with them. She's getting more and more insane.

And then there's Lady Brooke. My maid. All she wants to do is sleep with me. She's very seductive. More than Princess Kira. It disgusts me all the time. The way she wears those revealing work uniforms and talks in a very dirty way. She has absolutely no respect for her own self. Very sad it is.

However, there is indeed one specific woman who caught my attention once. I was hunting with my father in the woods nearby the kingdom a year ago. And I saw a woman with brown hair and the most radiant light skin. She looked beautiful from afar. I sadly couldn't get a chance to get a closer glimpse of the beauty. She ran off and my father ordered me to get going. And I never saw her since.

When we go hunting every once a week, I go to the same spot. Hoping to see her. But I never do. I try to venture further to where she ran but my father said I was getting too close to the Sun Kingdom.

I wondered how the Sun Kingdom looked like. I imagined everything made of gold and silver. The people would be in fancy and expensive attires that probably are from different counties. They would be having festivals and feasts. Many different delicious foods to choose from.

We have none of that here.

That's why I was eager to marry the princess and see what lies in the Sun Kingdom and their happiness. Yet not so eager because I would still have that big load of responsibility of taking care of not one but two kingdoms. And I thought one kingdom was enough for my to rule but two was completely absurd.

Marrying the princess will most likely lead to both good and bad things. Am I really ready for that responsibility?

"Hello princess Kira." I put on the best smile I can muster.

"Oh I've told you countless times to call me Kira."

"And I've told you countless times to call me Prince Austin. Austy sounds ridiculous. Mind your precision of language."

"My apologies."

"What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see you. Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, princess I've gotten all your letters. It's not necessary to keep writing me them."

"But they show you how much I care for you. You need to know that. Don't you care for me?"

"Of course I do." I reply. Kira grins and walks closer to me wrapping her arms around my waist. "As friends and allies." I remove her arms from me.

"Austin it's okay. You don't need to hide your affections from me. I know your father would approve if you would just talk to him. Then we can sort things out. We can be happy."

"Kira, I appreciate everything you've done to me and this kingdom.. But I cannot be with you. Whether I have feelings for you or not, it's not possible."

"But-"

"You must go. Perhaps maybe your family can dine with us tomorrow." I hurry her out the door. Before she can say another word, I close the door on her. But I still hear her shout from behind the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner then!"

That girl cannot take a hint.

"I feel sorry for you." Lady Brooke says from behind me. Great, another woman getting thrown at me.

"I simply invited her FAMILY for dinner. Not just her."

"Why don't you have dinner with me tomorrow then?"

"I've told you Lady Brooke, no. I do not approve of this behavior and your affections for me. Neither does my father if he were to find out. You know what would happen if he did. You're lucky I'm not telling him."

"I know but can't we just-"

"No. Go on and fetch me some water. I'm parched." I order. She nods and walks to get me water.

Too many woman. Will I even stand another one in my life like the princess. I hope she isn't any like the ones I've met.

If she is... I'd hang myself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I've always wanted to see the world. Like actually see it. Not travel to different countries. I mean, yes. It would be absolutely amazing. But to actually just step outside and breath in that fresh air and sunlight and just go on an adventure to see things that are nature like.

Is that too much to ask for?

I can't even look out a window. Or leave my room for that matter. And it's all because of my father. And me.

I did venture out once. Not far from the kingdom. I saw these big tall wooden sticks with green leaves. And the fuzzy and itchy green little delicate stuff on the ground. I was taking it in for the first time in my life.

I then saw a brown big object with four legs move. It made a noise. I saw a man with blonde hair on it. He was far to see his face more clearly. But when the brown creature made a scream like noise I was frightened and I started running. I've never ran in my life. I got tired easily.

Before I could make it back without anyone noticing I was gone, one pack of guards found me.

My father blew a gasket. He locked me in my room ever since. He gave me lectures every day. He reminded me of my dreaded curse. As if I wasn't aware of the burden that kept me from my happiness.

Ah yes. My life haunting curse. How I love even thinking about it. Every. Single. Day. Of. My. Life.

I'll get to that in a bit... I have other matters in my hands.

"Princess you must put your gown on. Your father will be furious if you aren't dressed for the prince. " Lady De La Rosa tells me as she pushes the gown to me. I push it back.

"Let him be furious. I'm not going to that dinner."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"Me? What about my father?! He's the one who forbids me to venture outside. I never leave the palace. Or my own room! To top it all off he's sealed my own windows shut! There is no light anywhere!"

"You know why he does this right?"

"To protect me. I understand that. But an hour wouldn't hurt to just get some fresh air."

"I wish I could help but I can't."

"No one can help. Not even myself. Oh how I hate this curse."

"It's not your fault."

"I just hate how my father was responsible for the curse. And I'm paying for it."

"But your father regrets it and is sorry. He's doing all he can to help protect you."

"It just seems to be making everything worse. How am I suppose to even rule this kingdom and even find love with this kind of thing?"

"You'll manage. You're a strong woman. I have faith in you."

"At least I have you to encourage me to keep moving forward."

"Speaking of moving forward. We must hurry. The prince of the Neptune Kingdom is coming. You must look your best."

"Alright alright. If it means getting out of this room then I'll go."

"Finally!" She hands me the gown. "Hurry before the king throws a tantrum."

"Alright alright." I take it and dress myself. "Would you mind?" I ask Trish pointing to my back. She nods. Then starts tightening my corset.

When I'm done with my hair and my face, I slip into my slippers and Trish unlocks the door. Yes, my father makes Trish lock the door when she comes in. Thats how serious my father is. He worries about the curse every single moment of his life since I was born.

Oh right. The curse. You see, long ago there was a man who was in poverty. He was a good and innocent man. But his wife had gotten very ill. Since he couldn't buy any medicine to help his wife, luck struck him. It was as if the sun dropped some of its sunshine down to earth. It made a pond magic. It is said that if you drink it, all your troubles will be gone.

This man heard of the magic pond and went on a quest to find it. It took him days to finally find it. When he did, he brought it back to his wife so that she could drink it.

However, magic always comes with a price.

The water did make the wife all better. But in return, the wife was cursed. The curse didn't allow the one who holds it into the sunlight. Basically, it's like a vampire. You cannot go into sunlight otherwise you'll die. But it will also put others in risk. The curse will go loose, striking everyone who is near to have it.

I didn't believe in such fantasies. Until I almost went into the sunlight myself. I was only burnt a bit. But I was fine.

The wife had children. Who thankfully didn't get the curse. They come from my bloodline.

Somehow I'm the only one who has gotten it from the family generation. So that means, I can't go outside. I'm trapped inside my room without any sunlight. The only light I get is from a candle. The only time I get fresh air is at night. Father allows me to open my window. But there isn't much of a view. There's a stone wall a few feet away that blocks everything out.

My father managed to get a special necklace. It allowed me to go into the sunlight.

But yet, all magic has its limits.

I could only spend one hour in the sun. After one hour, the necklace is useless until the next day. My father still wasn't satisfied. He didn't want to risk anything. He told me to have it on every second just in case something happens. But I've only used it once that time I escaped. Never done it since.

All because of this stupid curse that has been ruining my life...

"Ah, dear Allyson." My father greets.

"Father." I bow my head to him. Then spot someone behind him.

"Princess Allyson." He bows.

And I have a feeling there will be another thing ruining my life...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First chapter! Woohoo! Haha anyways, tell me what you guys think. I appreciate your thoughts.

((I don't own anything))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ally's POV

His name was Elliot Pastel. We had been childhood friends. His father was a knight who had died saving my father. Elliot was promised to be taken care of after that. Elliot would always want to play with me. Of course my parents allowed it. We grew up and Elliot decided to do training for battle. Later on, he ventured into war.

He returned months later, he was the hero who made us win the war. Elliot won metals, titles, and many of the woman's hearts. But his belonged to only one.

Me.

He came up to me one day and told me his feelings. He wanted to take me out for some brunch. Unfortunately, I didn't share the same feelings about him. So I rejected his offer. He walked away in shame and loneliness. But in anger as well. The next day he left the kingdom. My father was furious with me for breaking his heart. And I was angry at him for not thinking about my feelings too. Ive never saw Elliot for years.

And now he has returned.

"Father? What is the meaning of this?" I question.

"Allyson you've met Elliot before right? You used to play with him as a child. Look how strong and handsome he is. Eh?" My father pushes Elliot closer to me. I had remembered my father always pushing me closer to him. He's always wanted a son. And had always considered Elliot as the son he never had. So he thought, why not make Elliot his son in law? Well, because even though I was good friends with Elliot, didn't mean I wanted to marry him. "Maybe you two should have dinner together. I'm going to head out for the Neptune Kingdom. I'll be back in three days."

"But father you just got back."

"I know sweetie. But I have many tasks at hand. I'll bring you back a gift."

"Father-"

"Elliot will take care of you. He is your new bodyguard. Good bye." Father kisses my cheek and walks away before I could say another word. I let out a sigh because I know I have to spend time with Elliot again. Its not like I don't like him, its just awkward. Maybe he still has those feelings about me. Or maybe he's changed. In a bad way possibly.

"Its an honor to finally meet again Princess." He bows. Then grabs my hand and gently kisses it.

"Its wonderful to see you too Elliot. Please, just call me by my name. Like you've always did when we were kids."

"If it makes you happy."

"So how have you been?" I ask while we start walking.

"Ive been good. I went into more battles. Won more medals."

"How wonderful." I crack the best smile I could muster. I didn't really want to hear him brag on about himself. Which he did for the remainder of the walk. I was finally saved when Lady De La Rosa came up and told me I had to go and do my dress measurements. I had almost forgot. My birthday is coming up in a few months. I will be turning eighteen. Which means I will be taking over the throne. Ive been waiting for so long. Because when I take over, I will finally be able to go outside. For an hour only of course. But it's still something.

"Im sorry, but I have to prepare for the coronation."

"It's alright, duty calls. Ill just wait outside the door then."

"Oh you don't have to."

"Im your bodyguard now, remember?" he chuckles. Well poo.. I forgot that Ill be spending every single moment with him. Thanks a lot father.

"Oh, haha. I forgot.. Well, alright. Ill be out in a bit." I wave to him as Lady De La Rosa pulls me into the room. Then shuts the door.

"He seems charming." Lady De La Rosa wiggles her eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"Oh hush."

"Are you two?..."

"Heavens no!"

"Well why not?" she giggles.

"He's just a childhood friend. I don't have those feelings about him in that way."

"Well he looks like he fancies you."

"He was just being friendly."

"Whatever you say princess." she helps me up the mini latter as I stand still with my arms up and straight. Then stay like that for a long time while they take my measurements. This was incredibly painful. It must of taken an hour. I feel so exhausted.

"So what color dress was it again?" the man taking my measurements asks.

"A velvet red, please?"

"Ah yes, that color would look most lovely on you."

"Thank you kind sir." I curtsy. Then he helps me off the mini latter and I sit down on a chair to rest.

"As for the design, you chose a bodice rosettes and embroidery dropped waist taffeta is that correct?"

"Yes, if you can find one. If not, you can come back to see me so that I can chose another."

"Alright, Ill see if there are anyone has or is interested in making it."

"Thank you, I hope you have a safe trip."

"The pleasure is all mine, princess. Good luck on your preparations." He bows and walks out the door.

I feel so excited. A dress for my coronation will be coming from anywhere around the world. It could be from France. Or maybe Italy. Ive heard Spain dresses are beautiful. My tailors are all wonderful in making my dresses but my father insists of getting me a special one from around the world. And Im not complaining though. I giddily get up and walk out the door to head to my room but Im stopped by Elliot. I forgot he was waiting for me.

"Oh, Elliot. Hehe, I had forgotten you were still waiting. I apologize for the long wait."

"It's not a problem, princess."

"Allyson." I correct him.

"Allyson." He smiles and I let out a light chuckle. "Shall we?" he holds out his hand.

"We shall." I take his hand and we walk to the dining room to have a little snack...

...

"You must be joking!" I laugh hysterically.

"Im not, he really did walk inside with only woman's undergarments!" Elliot keep laughing on with me.

"That must have been a sight." I calm myself down.

"Well, it's late. You should get some sleep." We stop at my bedroom.

"Thank you, for being my bodyguard and companion today. It was nice spending time with you again. It almost feels like we're children again."

"Those were the days.."

"Ill see you tomorrow." I open the door.

"Princess- I mean- Erm- Ahem.. Allyson.."

"Yes?" I smile gently at him.

"Im sorry for being angry with you for not sharing the same feelings when we were younger.. We were both too young.."

"Im glad you see it that way."

"But, now that we're older.. I think I know more than I know before."

"Thats wonderful. I can't tell you how relieved Im feeling right now. I just wanted us to be-"

"I think I love you."

"Errrrrrrrrrm." I awkwardly shuffle my feet.

"I know, you probably think Im crazy. But I don't know. I feel something inside when Im around you. I feel that we're meant to be."

"Elliot-"

"No, don't say anything. I can't go through another rejection. I love you, and someday maybe you'll see it."

"It's been a day, Elliot. You don't know anything about me yet... Tell you what, give me a month. Ill see if I share your feelings. If I do, Im all yours. If not, then this has got to stop. Deal?"

"Deal." he smiles.

"Goodnight, Elliot."

"Goodnight, Allyson." he kisses my cheek. I quickly close the door and feel myself blush. I don't normally get kissed on the cheek by men my age. It feels strange. I rubbed my temples and groaned. This is going to be an interesting month...

* * *

Austin's POV

My father and I have been planning the attack for a while. The plan was simple yet hard. Distract the guards and their knights with our men starting a riot. My father will lead his men to stall. Meanwhile, the other group of men and I go inside by climbing up the walls. We'll make our way carefully through and reach the palace. More diversion and such. When we're inside, I head to find the princess. Ill take her and escape. Simple yet, the guards will put up a fight.

"Prince, the guests have arrived and the king wants you down to the dining room."

"Ill be right down." I sigh and rub my temples. After I finish up writing a few things, I walk down to greet the guests. Which were Kira and her parents. I mentally groaned and put on the best smile I could muster and shook their hands. Besides Kira's though. She lunged herself at me, catching me off guard, and i was tempted to push her off. But I couldn't be rude. The Star Kingdom gives us good trade. Without them, we'd fall apart. Well, we already are but we'd be really screwed.

"Prince Austin, it's nice to see you." Kira's father says.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again King Jimmy."

"Shall we eat?" Kira's mother says. Everyone agrees and we sit down. Kira sits right next to me and immediately starts to touch me. As in, her hand rubs my inner thigh. I ignore her and eat.

"So you and Kira seem to be getting closer and closer. Is that right?" Kira's mother says.

"Yes, mother. Austin and I are so close. We spend so much time together. He's a real gentlemen." Kira blabbers on about me. I almost choke on my food when she mentions she wouldn't be surprised if I asked her to marry me.

"Kira is just a friend to me." I lie. I don't even consider that woman human.

"Ah, well. It's a shame. If you two had children, they'd be so adorable." King Jimmy says. I almost shudder and throw up all my dinner.

"Trust me, we'll always be only friends." I assure them. I see Kira's face drop.

"You don't know what can happen in a few years." she takes a bite of her food.

"Anyways, shall we discuss about the trade?" King Jimmy says.

"Ah yes. Your chickens for our fish. I think Ill accept."

"Wonderful, now how about your watermelons for our apples."

"No, we get our apples from the Neptune Kingdom. Our supply is low right now for watermelons."

"Then what about your strawberries?"

"We don't have a thing anymore."

I stop listening to them discussing. Our supply of food doesn't have that big of a variety anyways. Instead, I keep thinking about the attack. This is our only shot due to our lack of men. We already pulled men from their families to join in on this attack. If this fails, the kingdom is done for good.

I rub my temples and silently groan. Then Kira decides to start touching me again. I'm gonna kill the woman...

...

It's almost been a month. Our attack is getting near. And each day I keep imagining what will happen. How the kingdom will look like. What _she_ would look like. What kind of woman she'll be. Will she be another replica of Kira and Brooke? Or actually normal? I guess Ill have to find out. In the meantime, I have to prepare. We've been trading our food for weapons. Risky, we know. But what do we have to loose anyways? We're already becoming shit.

"Austin, may I have a word with you?" my father enters the room.

"Of course father." I turn to him and listen.

"As you know, this attack may lead to our kingdom's salvation or it's end."

"I am aware."

"If it succeeds, you will marry the princess."

"I know."

"But I have one condition.."

"And that is.."

"Don't get attached."

"That shouldn't be hard but why?"

"Because love is for the weak son. Yes, I was in love with your mother. But you know what she did. And she had to pay. Don't make the same mistake. Woman are useless and are just for work."

"I understand, father."

"Also, if this attack fails..."

"Yes?"

"You will have to marry Princess Kira.."

Oh no..

"Father!"

"I know how much you despise her, but you have to in order to rule. If this kingdom is over, you'll have to take over another at least."

"But she's so annoying." I groan.

"Listen here, boy. Our royal line shall not be broken just because of an annoying woman you hate. Be a man and suck it up. For the good of your people.."

I sigh and groan. "Alright, fine."

"Good lad. I must go and prepare. And you should too." my father gets up.

"I have faith in you son.." he says and leaves the room without another word. Great, if I fail then I will be dishonored too. Life is just perfect as of now...

* * *

 **So Im probably going to be apologizing a lot to you guys because I cannot update fast enough. I think I update like once every two weeks maybe. I should really update more and write a little more for you guys but Im a stupid procrastinator that should do stuff instead of lying on the bed watching American Horror Story. But Evan Peters isn't helping my case. Anyways, Ill try to update faster. I already have chapter 3 in progress and I have a feeling you'll like it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. I love reading what you guys think. Any suggestions don't be shy to review or PM. Love you guys. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Austin's POV

Today was the day we would attack. We stood behind the trees next to the Sun Kingdom waiting for instructions from my father. I was pretty excited to have some fun in this. Of course this was a serious matter. Heck, if this fails our entire kingdom is ruined. And Ill have to marry Kira frickin Starr. So yes, this meant so much for me. But this was my first time being here. I should at least make the most of it.

"Everyone knows their position? Good. We have approximately 30 minutes before they find out somehow. We all must know we must retreat after. No more no less my fellow knights. I wish for the best. Now move." My father commands. He gives me a quick smile and I nod back.

As I start walking towards the kingdom, I look around to see the healthy green trees and grass. Back at the Moon Kingdom, it was nothing like this. Everything was dead and dried up. Being here makes me feel a little worthless. I can't believe there is so much here to offer. This could all actually be mine. I get excited, more than I already was.

"The rope." I command. The knights aim their arrows and shoot. Only two out of twelve actually got the rope to stick so we can climb up. I scolded the others and we started to climb up the rope. Once we made it up, everyone was already tired. I rolled my eyes at them and signaled them to keep moving.

We eventually made it to the outside of the palace. There were guards at every corner. I waited for my father's group to make a distraction. We waited nearly five minutes. I robbed some jewelry nearby to pass the time. Then suddenly there was a loud boom and many people started to scream and the guards start to run over to the commotion. And we took our chance to move as stealthy as we could. But we had to try to knocked down the door as quietly as we could. And after that, we split up to find the princess. Oh, what joy. I just love breaking into a rich palace to steal a beautiful princess so I can marry her and steal all her money. That wasn't sarcastic by the way..

I looked around cautiously to find her. But nothing yet. Just a few guards and servants. But what I found interesting is when I found a hidden locked little door. There's no possible way she could be here. But I tried it anyways. I just picked the lock and made my way inside. What I found was a large stairwell that looked really long and it was very dark. I sighed and started to make my way all the way up. I picked the lock on the next door and opened it, but closed it again when I saw a guard. What is a guard doing up here? I groaned silently. I didn't have time for this. I quickly opened the door and ran over to tackle him down. I knocked him to the floor and he hit his head hard knocking him out. Well that was easy.. I got up and brushed myself off. Why was he in here in the first place?

"Elliot?" I heard and quickly turned around to see her. She was very beautiful and looked so breathtaking. But she was very pale. I noticed the crown on her head and I smirked. This was just too easy. "Who are you?"

Your future husband.. "We'll get to that later. You're coming with me." I say while taking a step forward. Her eyes widen as she shuts the door quickly. I sigh and go over to open it and walk inside. She didn't even lock it. This woman is a fool.

Right when I walked in, my head was banged with something. I fell to the floor as the princess escaped out the door. I certainly didn't expect that to happen. So I got up fast and started to chase her. She was incredibly fast, I'll admit that. But not fast enough. I caught up to her but once I grabbed her arm. She squeaked and hit me again with something. I finally figured out what it was. It was a pan. A pan.. What in the actual hell was she doing with a pan? And where did she even get that from? Her bedroom? I'll figure that out later.

I was on the floor rubbing my head. But I didn't have the time for that. I got up again and ran after the devious and quite clever woman. She managed to out run me. By the time I entered the throne room, I could no longer spot her. She had to be here. So I looked around carefully. She's not running from me that easily…

* * *

Ally's POV

It happened so fast. One minute, Im about to get ready for a walk with Elliot and the next.. Im being chased by a blonde lunatic. But before I get to that, I need to start from the beginning. So yes, I had promised Elliot to think about how I felt about him. So I did. And he was right, he changed a lot over the years. He was kind, generous, funny, and selfless.. Kind of like I was. Which I adored. I slowly started developing the same feelings he had for me. That was during the past month. Today was the day I would tell him. I would accept being with him, and I guess I'd just go from there.

I was getting ready inside while he waited out the door for me. I wanted to look nice for him. But I wanted to do it by myself. With no help. So I didn't call for my servants to come and get me ready. Instead, I did it all by myself. And the turnout was great. I felt so accomplished. My appearance was simple and natural. Like I always have it. I just wanted to be myself like I always am. I couldn't believe that Elliot had actually fell for me. I mean, yes I am a princess. But Im not that great.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud thump. I walked to my door to see if everything was alright. It wasn't. I saw Elliot on the ground unconscious, and this tall blonde man standing above him. He looked over at me for a moment, then I saw his evil-like smirk. I knew at that moment, I was in big trouble. So I quickly shut the door and mentally groaned that my father had the locks on the outside instead of the inside.

I always had a pan under my bed for security reasons. No, that wasn't strange at all. It came in handy today, didn't it? For once, I was happy that I stole that pan from the kitchen even though one of the servants had to be dismissed. Wait no… Im still not happy about that…

Anyways, right when he walked in I immediately hit him with the pan. He fell to the floor in pain and I didn't hesitate to start running for my dear life. But unfortunately for me, I wasn't used to running. So my pace went slower. Up until I felt the stranger's hand on my arm. I got scared for a second and yelped. My reaction was to use the pan again. So I knocked him out for the second time. This gave me another shot to run faster than before. And luckily, I lost him in the throne room. I hid behind a curtain. It wasn't a window curtain, we covered those up with wooden planks. Like I said, my father was very cautious.

I had to raise my hand to cover my mouth from making any sound when I heard him come in. There was such great silence. I was scared he could hear my breathing. Or even my heart racing. I wouldn't be surprised. After a long period of the dreadful silence, I thought he had walked into another room to search there. I put my hand down and silently calmed myself. But of coarse, the odds are never in my favor.

His hand grabbed my mouth and his arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me out of the curtains. I kicked and screamed but no avail. He carried me towards the back doors of the palace. I started to have a panic attack. It was still daylight outside. I had my necklace but it will only give me an hour. What if I won't be able to get out of the sun in an hour?

I tried to get out of the grasp as fast as I could but his grip on me was firm. And I started freaking out more. I tried to tell him. More like scream at him, but he covered my mouth so I wouldn't say a word. We were heading out the doors and I needed to get away. I couldn't do anything useful. So I guess Im basically going to die.

The next thing I knew, I was being dropped to the floor. I got out of the grip at least. But I looked over and saw Elliot with the pan I dropped and looked over to the blonde who was on the floor in pain. I smiled happily, knowing I was saved. Elliot returned the smile but the blonde man quickly regained himself.

"Princess run!" Elliot yelled.

So I took the chance to run for my life again. This time, I ran towards the place he'll never find me in. The grand sewing room. It was a great big room with lots of dresses and gowns and fabrics of all kinds. That's where my dresses usually are made from. But this room was the best for hiding because of all the stacks of dresses we have. There were many dresses that were rejected and we never get rid of them. I am very thankful for that now.

I heard a noise in the distance and I immediately jumped in the humongous pile of clothes. I carefully dug myself inside so that I reached the wall. I had to say though, it was getting very hard to breath under all these dresses. I feel like Im going to suffocate.

I heard the door open and I closed my eyes and covered my ears not bearing to see what happens next. So moments pass, and nothing happens yet. I still had my eyes and ears closed. I didn't bother to open them anything soon. It feels like a waited hours. I debated on going out but thought it was very risky.

"Princess? He's gone now, you can come out." I heard Elliot. And I opened my eyes and took my hands from my ears and sighed in relief. I started making my way out of the pile. I smiled and looked up only to gasp when I saw that it wasn't Elliot who was speaking. "Well hello princess." the blonde smirked.

"Well crud…" I tried to make a one last attempt of escape but of coarse it didn't work. He got me in his arms before I could say another word. And I took a deep breath as we walked outside into the bright sunny day…

* * *

My apologies for the extremely late updates. I suck. And I gave you a short chapter to make it worse. I lacked reviews on the previous chapter because I took forever too. But oh well, I hope you guys are still reading. But Ill always keep trying to give you guys updates. Thanks for waiting!

PS. **GO CHECK OUT HOLIDAZE BY PICKLESPANCAKESPINEAPPLES!** It's out now. Here's the summary:

It's Ally Dawson's first Christmas in the bustling city known as New York. She starts her new job as a co-editor of the city's news app. The Daze, but her first day could've gone much better. Spilling cider on the cute guy next to you isn't the best way to make a good impression. Follow them though the ups and downs of the holidaze season..

PPS. Anyone want to check out my insta? I posted a cover of the new upcoming story. Insta: **loudernprouder**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Austin's POV

As we exited outside, the princess seemed a bit stiff. Until a few seconds later, she started to try to get out of my grasp again. This time, a few of my men spotted me and came over to help. We tied her down and stuffed cloth in her mouth. It was a bit tricky getting her out of the kingdom without anyone noticing. We gave up on being stealthy and just fled with the princess. Which was quite easy. I just threw her on the horse and we rode away. It couldn't have been any easier.

On the way, she spoke on and on. It was muffled but still understandable. She kept asking who we were and why we were doing this. I continued to ignore her up until she got unbearable. She was a fair maiden but also fairly annoying. Women are always so complicated. They're only good for one thing.

"Will you shut your trap for once?" I blurted out frustratedly.

"Please, I beg of you! I can't be out here!"

"Oh hush, we will be there soon." I continued looking around.

"You don't understand-"

"Oh no, I believe you don't understand either. What part of shutting your trap don't you understand?"

"Please, listen to me. I can't-"

"If you so much as mutter another word, I will throw you off this horse and drag you along the dirt until we arrive."

That shut her up quickly. I smirked proudly upon the sweet silence Ive been wishing for. But the silence didn't last long. She started blabbering on again. Was she really that of an idiot? How dare she not follow my orders? She was a princess, yes. But under my rules and grounds, she was nothing. It was time to teach this so called princess of the Sun Kingdom, a lesson on behaving and listening to their masters.

I yelled at everyone to stop moving and stopped my own horse. I jumped off dusted myself off. I grabbed her and pulled her off my horse and untied her rope. My men got off their horses as well. Two came over to help while the others walked off to find water and food. Meanwhile, the two men held her while I untangled the rope to tie it on her again but onto the horse as well so she could be dragged. I almost finished tying the rope onto the horse when I heard a groan. I turned around to see what if was and then face palmed myself.

She's a fighter, I'll give her that…

* * *

Ally's POV

While the blonde devil was distracted, I elbowed one of the men holding me and kicked the other where the sun don't shine. Which I wish I was somewhere where the sun wasn't shining. I had about approximately 30 minutes left. I started running again as fast as my little legs could take me. But it was going to be a long shot considering they have horses. But I didn't give up. Ive been in this place before, so maybe some memory can help. Or just common sense.

I heard men and those big animals that run on their four legs from the distance. They were getting close. I looked up to the tall wooden thing. Ive seen it before too. I think my father said it was called a thee. Yeah, maybe… So, I climbed up the thee. I actually was able to make it all the way up. By the time I looked down, I saw them. They kept looking around but didn't see me. I smiled.

"You're really good at climbing trees." I heard from behind me. I looked over and I felt myself go pale.

"How did you-?"

"It's really common sense. Everyone who tries to outrun a horse can't. So they climb a tree instead." the blonde said from the tree beside me.

"What's a horse?"

He did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"What is this so-called 'horse'?"

"Please tell me your joking." he laughed.

I wasn't at all pleased. "This is not a joking matter. Explain to me what a horse is and why you're trying to kidnap me." I demanded.

He laughed harder. "Women really are stupid and idiotic."

I gasped at his words. "How dare you disrespect women!? You are such a-"

"Sweetie, I dare you to finish that sentence. Please, go right ahead and see where it takes you." he threaten.

Ive never been one to insult anyone. No matter how angry I was. And Im never angry. But the blonde has really pushed my limits. "You sir, are a.. a… a jerk!" I felt this face palming myself. That was the worst insult I could have ever said. The blonde agrees with me by laughing his stupid heart out. If he even has a heart to begin with.

"Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Can you please just leave me alone?!"

"Unfortunately, no. There is certain business we have to make."

"What kind of business?"

"Business of money."

"Couldn't you have done that with my father?"

"I wouldn't really enjoy marrying your father."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said but I don't know what you mean."

"The thing is princess, you're going to have one hell of a ride." he jumped over to my thee and smirked at me. I grabbed on to my thee harder.

"Get off my thee you sick blonde headed-"

"It's a called a tree. And I think you're getting better at insulting me. Still awful, but you'll get there." he said before pushing me off the thee. Or tree. Ok, now Im confused. And scared. But when I opened my eyes, I was on the animal again. "By the way, that thing you're on.. Yeah, that's a horse!" the blonde yelled from above. I glared at him and the man on the horse. The man tied me again, and just like that, we were on our way. Not sure where, but I know that Im definitely not going to enjoy it.

* * *

So I know this is kind of short, I may have a lot of chapters like this but I might be able to update quicker this way. I already have the other chapter written so yeah… Thanks for the supportive reviews guys!

Check out HOLIDAZE by PICKLESPANCAKESPINEAPPLES

GUYS! 2 YEARS OF BEING FRIENDS WITH THIS IDIOT - PICKLESPANCAKESPINEAPPLE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Ally's POV

We made it at our destination on time. With ten minutes to spare. I have to say though, when I saw the place I thought we were just passing by an abandoned kingdom. But it turns out this was where we were supposed to be. And it broke my heart seeing their people here. They looked so filthy and hungry. I felt so bad for them. I wondered if my people were like this. I never got to meet them because I was always in my bedroom.

"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom, princess." the blonde said as I looked around shocked. "Isn't it luxurious?" she smirked. I ignored him and kept looking around. Until I stopped to realize something.

"You're.. Prince Austin Moon?"

He looked at me surprised. "How did you even know about me?"

"My father has talked about you."

"What did he say about me?"

"How rebellious you were. And how dangerous you were becoming."

"He should have been a bit more cautious then, don't you think?"

"He has business elsewhere. Elliot stayed with me." my jaw clenched.

"Oh, your boyfriend back there?"

"Why don't you hush?"

"Excuse me? Do you want to be dragged?"

I kept my silence and continued to look around. Then we stopped when we arrived to the palace and he pulled me off and quickly went inside. I was about to say something but Austin gave me a look to shut me up again.

"Where's my father?" Austin asked one of the guards there.

"He hasn't arrived yet, sir."

"He should be here by now. Send some men out to find them."

"My apologies but it seems that there are no more men."

"Then drag some peasants and make them search."

"There are no more male peasants."

"Damn it, then send the damn women!"

My eyes widened once again. He has no respect for women whatsoever. It's completely unbelievable. But I had to keep quiet and avoid trouble. He might send me out into the sun again.

"The laws are strict that no women must-"

"Screw the laws, send them out!" he pushed the guard down. He was about to hit him but the doors opened. I quickly moved to the side so the sun wouldn't shine on me. Then the door closed. There was two men, who were in blood stains and dirt. "Where is my father?" the blonde asked. The men stayed quiet. Up until Austin repeated his question with a more threatening tone.

"Im terribly sorry, prince. But the king has been killed."

It took a few moments for Austin to comprehend the information. But when he did, his face turned hard and he clenched his fist. He quickly turned around and walked out. I stared at the rest. I didn't really know what to do. But I didn't need to. There were a few servants who escorted me to a room. I tried to stay away from windows and such. I had also told them about the curse. They understood and put curtains and blinds on the windows. They agreed to keep the curse a secret. I didn't need people knowing. They might use it against me.

"Thank you so much. I cannot thank you enough." I said to one of the younger servants. Apparently her name was Ella. She was sold by her stepmother. Her father was killed at war. So it left her with the cruel stepmother and her ugly stepsisters. We became friends after our long conversation. She was folding up some blankets and I was put into a new gown. I really admired Ella. She was very kind and beautiful. If you take off the dust and dirt from her face, she must look lovely. Maybe even like a princess.

"It was no trouble. Besides, you're a very great company to have around."

"And so are you."

"Do you by any chance know why they brought you here."

"Not a clue. But it has something to do with money."

"Uh oh."

"What oh?"

"I assume that he intends to-" She started but the door slammed open. There was a large bulky and scary man standing. I looked at Ella for help. She gave me an apologetic face. I sighed as the man told me to follow him. I once again tried to stay from the windows until we made it to the throne room. Austin was sitting on the throne and he looked at me with his cold eyes and nodded to the bulky man.

And there was silence.. None of us spoke.. We were alone…

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Have you noticed how poor this kingdom is?"

"Yes, Ive noticed."

"And how rich yours is.."

It took me a moment.. Then I put the pieces together. I really wish I didn't. I knew I was slow. But not this slow. Why didn't I know this before? Im so naive. But besides that, I was ready to just kill myself on the spot. This couldn't be happened. I had to be rescued. I don't want this.

"You want me to marry you!?"

"You've finally figured it out."

"No no no! I can't marry you! I won't marry you!"

"Im afraid it's not your choice."

"You cannot make me."

"Oh I can't?"

"No, you'll have to kill me first."

"How about I marry you then kill you?"

"How about you let me go and we can forget this ever happened."

"Listen here you little annoying bitch, my father died for you! He needed you to marry me so that this kingdom wouldn't perish! He's our savior from the destruction of this kingdom! Im not letting him die for nothing!"

I winced at his offensive words and sudden loud yells. I gulped and held in my tears. I didn't want to marry him. He's cruel, selfish, a hater of all women, mean, cold, vicious, and the list goes on and on. I wanted to be with Elliot. It can't be too late can it?

"We will marry tomorrow."

Well crap….

* * *

Well this might possible be the last chapter because Im probably putting this story on hiatus. But if not, then you will be seeing more of me. I just have a lot going on with school. And midterms and raising my grade. But yeah, Im losing inspiration for this story. If this continues then I might take this down. Im currently working on one story that I have inspiration with and hopefully if I complete it, I won't have trouble updating and writing it. Thank you so much for your support.

Keep in note that I will try my best. Just because you guys have been amazing and deserve so much. :)

*Disclaimer, I don't own anything.*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Ally's POV

At first I was calm. But then I took a few seconds to process his words. Did he just say tomorrow? No, he couldn't have. That's impossible. There is no possible way that he could plan a wedding tomorrow. But then I realized it wasn't going to be anything fancy. Considering this kingdom is poor, it will probably be just simple with no guests and just making it official. I couldn't believe I would be married this way.

I pictured something big and romantic. Everyone in the kingdom, even from other kingdoms would be invited. There would be a grand ball and people dancing and talking. Oh! And the cake! I imagined the biggest cake in the world. Made from Norwegian, the best place to get the best cakes. It would be humongous. So big, that we would need a staircase just to get to the top. And the cake would be red velvet. Sweet and delicious red velvet with the sweetest creamy frosting that makes anyone's mouth water. Heck, it was making mine water just thinking of it.

And it would be perfect. Perfect dress. Perfect cake. Perfect celebrations. Perfect wedding. Perfect rings. Perfect groom..

My expectations weren't very realistic now.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say tomorrow?"

"I said, 'We will marry tomorrow' and that is my final decision. Right after, I shall execute you. I don't want you around after all of this is done."

"Why can't we just make a deal? This whole marriage is unnecessary! I could just offer you half of our makings every month!"

"No, I want everything you own. Everything. Even that little necklace from the man you had most likely fancied had probably given you."

I reached for my neck and felt my necklace. No, this wasn't from Elliot. It was the necklace that kept me alive all these years. He couldn't take it away from me. So I started backing up slowly. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Do you really think you will get away from me taking that precious necklace?" He got up and started walking towards me slowly. I started backing up even faster.

"Please, you don't understand."

"It's really courageous of you to be standing up for yourself. But very idiotic."

"Your majesty-"

"Don't try to sweet talk me. Im no fool to women's mind tricks."

I couldn't take it. Yes, I was standing up for myself but I wasn't doing a good job. Yes, I made some smart comments here and there but I did nothing to improve this situation. I was slow compared to him and a lot weaker. I had no physical chance in winning this battle. But it didn't mean I shouldn't try.

"Why are you disrespectful to women? What makes you think women are useless and are only good for cleaning up after you men?"

"Please, women are weak. They couldn't even try to fight their own battles. They have no value."

"This is almost unrealistic. I can't believe someone would think that. Is this really what the outside world is like? People like you?"

"Ha, have you even seen the outside world?" I stayed silent after that. He thought for a second then laughed again. "You haven't? Oh, don't be ridiculous. Did they really lock you up in a tower so that your precious prince charming could rescue you? Well, guess what? Im your prince charming. And you will do as I say."

"Prince charming doesn't seem so charming."

"Sorry to disappoint, sweetie."

"Ugh, you're so annoying!"

"Look who's talking. You're like a little ray of sunshine."

"Trust me, when I want to be. Im usually a nice person and I like to do things for people. But you, oh my goodness. I don't know why but you make me feel so.. so.." I couldn't think of a word. I actually didn't know what I felt. I just knew that I didn't like the feeling at all. It was a mixture of annoyance and something else. Usually, I'm always happy or bored or annoyed. Ive felt happy when Im around people who are genuinely nice to me. And I feel bored most of the time due to being stuck inside. And annoyance, well I only felt that with Elliot before. He'd always follow me around and such. But then I got used to it and actually enjoyed his company. But my emotions were so little. I didn't even know that there were so many emotions out there.

"So?..." I realized he was waiting for my response. But I couldn't think of anything.

"You still don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"Women aren't useless. I can assure you that."

"Can you prove it?"

"Why don't you find out?"

I start running to find something sharp. Fortunately, I found a sword that someone had left in the corner. Ive seen our guards use it and tried to do the best I could in fighting with it. He chuckled and pulled out his own. I could feel my heart racing. I knew he wouldn't kill me right now, he needed me alive until tomorrow. Then he would want nothing with me. That is, if he doesn't think of anything else to do with me.

"Make your move." he says.

I sigh, "This is going to hurt."

I swing my sword and he quickly blocks it. I try again and miss. While I'm distracted he takes a quick swing and cuts my arm. I gasp and he takes this time to swing at my sword and I don't know how, but he manages to get the sword out of my grasp. Then the tip of the sword is by my neck. Well, that was fun.

"Useless." he smirks.

"That wasn't fair."

"Who said it was going to be fair, princess? Life isn't fair. If it was, then my kingdom wouldn't be suffering."

"I have never touched a sword until today. I know nothing about fighting. What I do know, is you're just a crazy lunatic who hates women. Which I still don't know why you would hate them."

"If it makes you feel any better, I sent a letter to your father letting him know what happened to you. I'll also be glad to send your dead body to him in case he wants to have a funeral for you."

"You're a sick human being."

"You're getting better at comebacks. But thank you." He lowers his sword and I roll my eyes. Then he grabs my hair. "I'll be needing this." he rips my necklace off. I gasp before he throws me to the floor. "Go back to your room now." he says before walking off. I think about getting up and attacking him again but hold back. I should be smarter than this.

The guards come in and guide me to my room. I was okay by then. The sun was already down and I felt myself relax. I had until tomorrow. So I started thinking about my escape plan. There is no way my kingdom would know where I was until maybe a week. But I didn't have a week. I had only a few hours. The sun being down gave me a chance to act now. I could leave tonight without my necklace. But by the time I get to my kingdom would be a day. I couldn't afford being in the sun. When the light touches me, my skin starts to burn. I saw a few shady places while coming. Maybe I could rest there.

I told Ella my plan. She smiled and agreed to help me. I was more than thankful for her. We haven't even known each other for more than a day and I trust her deeply. So when the lights were all out, our plan began.

Ella snuck into the kitchen and packed me some food and drinks for the journey. While I was still locked in my bedroom, I started to make my weapons. I kicked my bedpost snapping the wood. I used the pointy part of it and started to make more that I could find around the room. I ripped my blankets and started to make a bag for all of my weapons. Hopefully I can find better ones of Ella could bring some to me. Finally, after a few minutes Ella returned. She had seduced one of the guards and stole the keys from him. That's how she opened her own bedroom door and now mine. I couldn't thank her enough.

We ran to the back of the palace and opened the door. We made sure to check out if anyone was there. When we had made it out of the gates that was when we had to split.

"Thank you so much, Ella. I can't believe you risked your life for this. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I would, but I have a little girl here. If I leave, they would hurt her. I can't have that."

"Then I guess this is it."

"Stay safe, princess of the Sun Kingdom."

"I will, and I promise when I get back Im sending a whole army to come and rescue you and your child." I held her hand. She gave me a soft smile and that was all I needed. One last look and I ran. I had to get away as far as possible before the sun rises. The sun usually rises at about 6. So I had approximately 8 hours. I could do this. I hope..

* * *

Elliot's POV

I was more than angry. I was disappointed in myself. After many years of training and battle and medals, I couldn't take down one intruder. And that led to the abduction of my princess. Great job, Elliot. The king will have your head in no time.

But it didn't really matter to me if he had my head. The worst thing about this is that Ally is gone. They could be doing anything to her right now. And those thoughts set me more furious than I already was. I felt guilty and I wanted to hang myself and spare the king any trouble of killing me. Ally deserved better than this.

I was so close this time. Ally was so close to being mine. All I've ever wanted was for her to feel the same about me. I wanted her to love me and marry me. I wanted us to start a family. And rule together. The truth was, I didn't care about being the next king or not. I didn't care about the medals and rewards Ive gotten. I didn't care about how many women wanted to have a chance with me. All I cared about was having Ally and I be happy together. I tried everything. I thought the medals and the things Ive accomplished would have surprised her and made her want me but I could tell it wasn't the thing she liked. But I didn't give up. I realized what I was doing wrong.

Ally was sweet and generous and loving. She was selfless. I figured that me bragging about myself wasn't a selfless thing to do. I needed to be myself. I didn't want her falling in love with someone that wasn't myself. And when I tried being myself, it actually started working. She seemed more happy when she saw me. She looked eager to talk to me. And when she asked me to walk with her I was more than thrilled. In fact, I was planning to kiss her. But then the horror happened.

I didn't even see him coming. And he took her away from me. I wish I would have done my job better. And I was determined to get her back at all costs. So I gathered all the knights and brave warriors. I had a search party everywhere. I even managed to convince the other kingdoms to have a look out for the princess. And I had to give the king a message. I hoped I could make this all better. To have her safe and sound.

"Anything?"

"Im afraid not."

"Have you searched everywhere?"

"Yes, have you informed all the kingdoms."

"Yes, I have. Where could they have went?"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. Did you also send a message to the Moon Kingdom?"

"The Moon Kingdom? Why, they've been disconnected with our trading system and gone completely silent with us for the past decade."

"But don't you see? They could have had something to do with the kidnapping."

I thought for a moment. It did seem suspicious that they had suddenly disappeared on us ten years ago. Without a word or trace. We didn't bother to go visit and see what was going on. But maybe they were planning something. They were a poor kingdom last time we were in touch. Maybe they kidnapped Ally for our money. After all, their son was about to become the new king.

Realization hit me…

I've heard several rumors about Austin Moon. He'd become very dangerous and very corrupted. Maybe they were planning on having Ally marry him. That would make us force to give Austin all the rights to our kingdom.

I cursed under my breath. "Gather every troop you have, we leave in ten."

If I was correct, then this would definitely end in a blood bath..

* * *

Ally's POV

The sun was coming out. I could see the little lights of pink, red, purple, and orange. I wasn't even close to the kingdom. And I needed a place to take cover. I looked around and only saw what Austin would call "trees". I seriously need to learn more about the outside world.

It took a couple of minutes before I saw a little house. I let out a sigh of relief. But then I started to panic when I realized the sun's ray was already making its way over. I made my way over. I ran faster than Ive ran before. Which is very surprising since last time I was running, I was running from a complete jerk trying to marry me.

It was a close call but I made it inside and groaned. That was the most intense moment of my life.

"God, that was close.. Oh crap.." It was then that I noticed there was people. "Hellooooooo…" I said awkwardly. Gosh I was stupid. This is a house. Someone was bound to live here. It was then that I noticed the knife in his hands. "Please, I don't mean any harm. I just needed a place to stay for the day. Ill be out by the time the sun goes down."

"Why do you need a place to stay?" the man said.

"Im actually, hehe… Running away from someone. Please, I promise I will come back to reward you. Im the princess of the Sun Kingdom."

"Princess?" the little girl said from beside her father.

"Yes, please. Im begging you. There's someone out there searching for me. He wants to marry me. He practically kidnapped me."

"I don't want to risk any danger."

"I promise I will do everything I can to keep you all safe. I swear on my life." I gulp. Then he hesitates and puts down his knife.

"You leave by the time the sun goes down."

"Thank you kind sir. You're deed will be rewarding, I will be assure of that."

"So you really are a princess?" the little girl asked. I smiled and nodded.

"My name is Princess Allyson of the Sun kingdom. Please, you can just call me Ally."

"My name is Tiana." she said shyly.

"That's a beautiful name for such a cute girl like you." I walked over to her.

"Thank you… Do you want to play with my dolls?" she offered.

I giggled. "Awe, of course. What to you want to play?"

"I want to play princess!" she announced. I couldn't help but grin at her adorableness.

"Then princess we shall play. I will be the mean little monster that wants to kidnap the princess and marry her." I said as I grabbed the blonde haired doll.

"That's not the monster, silly." she said taking it away from me and handing me a weird beast doll.

"Oh.. Of course not." I said and started to play with her. "RAWR! Im gonna get you!" I said in a playful tone.

"Oh no, where is my prince?" the girl said and screamed jokingly. She picked up the blonde. "Oh there you are my prince! Help me from this terrible beast!"

"Erm, hey. Why not this nice knight? I mean, he looks more like the hero. Not the prince." I held up a dark haired doll that has a knight costume on.

"Hm, maybe you're right." she took the doll and tossed the blonde away. I smirked at it.

"RAWR!" I said and she giggled and ran. I chased after her. And that's how the day went. I really enjoyed playing with her. Then sometime later she took a nap. And I decided to get to know the father more.

"Where's your wife?" I suddenly asked. He tensed for a moment. Then he later sighed. I knew I hit a wrong nerve.

"She died."

"Im terribly sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright, it's better to talk about her. I always fear that I will forget her. She died just a few months after she had Tiana. She was walking home one day only to be ambushed my a group of men. She was raped and murdered. I knew it was from the Moon Kingdom, they left a mark of the side of the tree. They always leave their mark when they do things like this." he sighed. I only gasped in horror.

"That is absolutely terrible. I-I can't imagine what it felt like. To be in your shoes, Tiana's, and your wife's. I always dread it when bad things happen to good people." At that moment, my feelings started acting up again. It was a mixture of sadness and I felt something else more powerful. Annoyance was included but it felt more dangerous. My throat ached like it wanted to let out a scream or yell. I had to urge to hit something or kick something. I didn't know why I had these feelings.

"You're angry." he said.

I paused and I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I was shocked to know that I said it all out loud.

"You're angry, mad, furious even. You know, its a feeling of hate. When you don't like what just happened or you don't like what someone just said to you."

"Im sorry, I just.. I think it's because I don't go out a lot. I… I've always been locked away in my room. I was never allowed to go outside. Into the sun.. Maybe that's why I don't know much about the outside world. Or how people function. How they act."

"You seem to be just fine. People are sometimes evil. That's the world today. You should be happy not to go out much. But may I just ask, why don't you go out into the sun?"

"Oh…" I bit my lip. He was a complete stranger. But he trusted me enough to tell me what happened to his wife. And they don't seem like bad people. I know for a fact they wouldn't hurt me. They were genuinely nice people. "I have this curse. It… Prohibits me from going into the sun."

"Are you a vampire?" he asked. His face his in horror. I quickly shake my head.

"I don't know what that is."

"It's these creatures that can't go into the sun and they suck blood out of people."

"Goodness no! I can assure you Im not a 'vampire'. I just have this curse. And this necklace that came along with it. The necklace helps me go into the sun. But it only works for an hour. Then I can't use it until the next day. Unfortunately, I don't have it with me. The crazy man that wanted to marry me took it." I couldn't mention it was Prince Austin from the Moon Kingdom. This poor man suffered because of that stupid kingdom.

"I see, and that's why you are only traveling at night?"

"That is correct. Oh, I guess I better go now. The sun is already setting down." I got up from my chair. He smiled at me. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it so much. For helping me stay and offering me the delicious food. I will return. And please, tell Tiana she should worry. I will bring back a ton of new dolls for us to continue playing with."

"No, it was my pleasure. Thank you for your time." he handed me a bag of supplies.

As I was going to turn around I immediately jumped at the sound of a bang. I looked back to see the door was knocked down. And I turned pale when I saw the familiar faces of the men from the Moon Kingdom. Then there was Austin. I gulped and my palms turned sweaty. They found me..

"Nice to see you once again, princess." he smirked evilly at me. "Kill him and whoever else is in this house." He says. I gasp as the men start making their way forward with their swords.

"NO!" I yelled. And made my way to Kingsley. Yes, I know his name by now.

"Out of the way, Princess." Austin rolls his eyes clearly bored.

"I will not let you hurt this man. You've done enough damage to this family." I say firmly.

"Daddy!" I hear Tiana. I look over to see one of the men pick her up and another man aiming his sword at her. I scream and grab a knife from beside the cutting board where Kingsley was cutting some vegetables. I held the knife and pressed it against my neck.

"No princess, no marriage. And no marriage, no money." I sneered. I looked over at the men to see them frozen in shock. "Put her down on the count of three or I swear I will slit my throat out."

The men look at Austin. His jaw is tight and he glares at me for a moment then sighs.

"Release her." he commands. The men let her go and little Tiana goes running to her father's side. "Alright, we let her go. Now drop the knife."

"Im not stupid you imbecile. I want all of you out of this house. I will follow you out but you will not touch me or any of them. Do you understand?"

Austin is not happy. "Deal." he says. But just when Im about to say something else. Another man that I didn't notice was behind me took the knife away and held my hands back "Now you can kill them." He smirked. I shrieked.

"PLEASE DON'T!" I was on the verge of crying as the man carried me over to Austin. He looked at me with no emotion and grabbed my hair forcefully.

"Watch them." he turned my head over to Kingsley and Tiana. By then, I was already crying. Hot tears were sliding from my cheek and sobs came out from my mouth. I saw them make them both kneel to the ground. Kingsley with a terrified expression and Tiana as well. Both of them were crying and I couldn't believe I was responsible for this. If only I just had stayed back in the kingdom and avoided all of this. I felt guilty and ashamed.

"If you would have known better, you would know I don't keep promises. And you did this by yourself. Escaping from me? Impossible. You really are a stupid bitch." she said harshly.

The men had their sword in their hands and they raised them. Then it felt as if it was slow motion. They started to lower their swords. Aiming to cut off their heads. I closed my eyes not bearing to see the outcome. I knew for sure, that I was never going to marry this beast. Not even in my death will i ever accept. I was going to kill myself before he could even make me step foot in their filthy kingdom.

I heard a sound and I opened my eyes again only to gasp at the scene in front of me…

* * *

Im so sorry for the wait. And yes, I come to the conclusion of continuing. I hate always hate it when a story doesn't get continued and Im being a hypocrite by doing the same thing. This was a rather long chapter but I hope it was worth it. And Im sorry for the cliffhanger too. But I love your reviews of encouragement and honestly you guys are the reason I kept writing. I love you guys so much you don't even know. THANK YOU!

*Disclaimer, I don't own anything*


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7****

* * *

Guess who's not dead?

* * *

Ally's POV

Two chopped off heads..

I started to feel nauseous by all the blood. I wasn't very fond of blood. The idea of it makes me sick to my stomach. But despite the feeling of disgust and bitterness, I was relieved. The sight in front of me were two dead people. But not Kingsley and Tiana. It was the two men about to chop their heads off. Suddenly I felt Austin's grip on me loosen as I hear him grunt. I turn around to see Austin regain himself from a punch in the face. Beside me, was Elliot. He gave me a glance along with a wink and I felt myself smile. But it wasn't for long. Austin started to fight back. While they were fighting, I ran to Kingsley and Tiana.

"Are you two alright? Oh my goodness I am terribly sorry to put you through this mess. It's my fault, I will do whatever I have to do to make it up to you both."

"It's alright, but we need to leave." Kingsley said. I nodded and proceeded to escape. We managed to go outside. We planned on running but there was no time. We saw these creatures that I came to know as 'horses'. Kingsley helped me up and I helped Tiana up. Kingsley hopped on and I watched as he controlled the horse. Then we were off. I let out a yelp as the horse jolted off. I clung on Tiana and closed my eyes.

"They're getting away!" I heard.

"Hold on!" Kingsley yelled. Suddenly the horse went faster. I was terrified but I kept a grip on Tiana.

After a few minutes I heard another horse right next to us. I glanced over scared to see Austin but then sighed of relief when I saw Elliot.

"It's alright, we've got them cornered. I'll lead the way back to the kingdom." He smiled at me. "Princess." He nodded. I gave him a shy smile.

After a while I started to see daylight. Then I gasped. "Elliot, my necklace."

"Your necklace?" His eyes widened. He knew about it since he was trusted by my father. "Where is it?"

"Austin took it from me back at his kingdom."

"We won't make it back in time. We need to find a place to rest. I think I saw another hut on my way here."

We changed directions and ended up at another hut. The family living there greeted us and offered food. I felt a lot safer by then. Kingsley and Tiana went to sleep since they were up all night in a horse. I should have gotten to sleep as well since I haven't slept in about 2 days. My eyes were droopy.

"You're tired." Elliot said,

"What?"

"You're sleepy, Princess. Why don't you lay down."

"Im fine."

"No, you should rest. You've had a long 2 days."

"So have you."

"Im fine. I wasn't kidnapped by a crazy man."

"That's true." I smiled. "I missed you."

He smiled at me. "I missed you two princess. You have no idea how worried I was." I saw his expression change. "That bastard is going to pay for what he's done."

"Im just happy that Im safe." I grabbed his hand. "With you." He looked surprised. But a second later he smiled again.

"Me too."

"Ehem.." I heard Tiana say. We looked down and saw her with a funny look on her face. "You must be prince charming." she said excitedly.

"Haha, me? No, I'm just her protector."

"Oh so a knight in shinning armor?"

"I suppose."

"Tiana, why are you up? You should get some rest." I told her.

"Not without you. You need sleep too. Daddy says it's good for you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over. I looked at Elliot and he nodded. I sighed as I laid down on the spare bed.

"Just for a bit" I told her. And before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep…

* * *

I woke up to a loud crash. I gasped as I was suddenly pulled by my neck.

"Found you, princess…"

It was dark already. So I couldn't see much. But I knew it was him. I struggled frantically against him until he let me go and tied my hands. But then there was light. I was finally able to see. Elliot was on the floor with blood on the side of his stomach. I couldn't see Kingsley or Tiana. But I still screamed.

"Elliot!"

"What do we do with him?" The man with red hair asked him.

"Leave him, he'll die from all the blood he'll lose." Austin said.

"NO PLEASE!" I struggled.

"Dammit princess. Hold still." Austin grunted.

"NO!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" he mutters.

"I will never stop trying to get away from you! You're a evil man!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

I couldn't stand seeing Elliot like this. He is going to die if I don't do something. Suddenly, I had an idea. I wasn't going to like it. But if it means Elliot will live, I have to go through it. "I want to make a deal with you." I finally said.

Austin stops. "Im listening.."

"I will promise to stop trying to escape. I will not struggle against you. I will even swear to marry you."

"Ally no.." Elliot groaned.

"You make an interesting offer. Let me guess, you'll do it if I help your little lover here, right?"

"And leave my other friends alone."

"Other friends?"

"The ones that escaped." His red headed friend said. Austin seemed hesitant.

"Alright, deal."

"Ally please.." Elliot seemed desperate.

"Treat that wound and send him back to the kingdom. Once he recovers, keep him in the dungeon." Austin orders.

"Wait what? You can't just-"

"Your deal was to save him. But after that, he'll be my prisoner. And you are never to see him again, are we clear?"

I felt like bursting out in tears, but all I could do is nod. "Good. I trust you'll keep your promise."

"Wait!"

"What now?" he groaned.

"That necklace.."

"No you will not be getting that back."

"I swear it wasn't from him! I really need that necklace! Please understand."

"Sorry princess, it wasn't part of our deal."

"Then let's make another one." I quickly offered.

"Go on.."

I didn't have another good offer. So I just said, "I will do whatever you want me to do."

"What a bold move, princess. Anything I want?"

"Y-Yes."

He stepped closer to me. "Anything?.." He said while he took a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger.

"If it is in my power." I whispered weakly.

"You've got yourself another deal." He took out my necklace and handed it to me. "Pleasure doing business with you." he smirked.

* * *

 **Yes pun intended on that last one...**

 **Anyways yeah I'm back. Sorry for that big cliffhanger. I realize not a lot of people are reading anymore. Probably like 2 people a day.**

 **I also realize since Austin and Ally ended, a lot of people quit on this fandom. Which is sad but true. I promise to stick to this fandom as long as possible. The lack of inspiration and time is something I'll have to battle, but for the few who are still reading,** _thank you_ **.**

 ***Disclaimer, I don't own anything***

 **P.S. Sorry but the chapters might be short. This will help to update faster. Love you guys...**


End file.
